This plant was discovered in 1976 as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among a group of miscellaneous seedlings which were originated by me and maintained at West Chicago for observation, test and breeding purposes. The profuse production by this plant of very attractive, small, pom pom shaped, button-type bright yellow flowers, caused it to be selected for testing. Extensive asexual propagation, by cuttings and under my direction, through successive generations, has shown that this new plant will be an excellent garden chrysanthemum, as well as having an ability for year around production in small four to four and a half inch pots, generally with an eight-week response. Culture of this new plant through successive generations has also shown that its novel characteristics hold true and are firmly fixed. Commercial scale production of this plant is now being done at Parrish and Cortez, Fla.